


一塊傑北小甜餅

by ritsuki_618



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, ほくじぇ, 傑北, 松村北斗 - Freeform, 路易斯傑西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuki_618/pseuds/ritsuki_618
Summary: 松村．撩完就跑．北斗世界第一可愛不服來辯
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	一塊傑北小甜餅

**Author's Note:**

> 一塊突發生出的傑北小甜餅  
> 久違碼字, 文筆有不自然的地方請見諒

路易斯傑西熟練地用後備鑰匙進到家裡，客廳一如以往整潔。大型落地窗讓自然光散落在每一個角落；飯桌上排列好一瓶又一瓶的七味粉跟各式各樣辛辣調味料吸引著傑西的目光，看來北斗又打算展開新一輪的辛味測試。沙發上放著一本厚重的小説，封面的標題跟背後的内容簡介讓傑西看著有點頭疼。“難怪別人都稱呼北斗為文學少年，這些字那麼多我可完全不想看懂。”傑西隨意地掀著小説，眉頭輕皺地想著。

趁著松村北斗電影拍攝殺青跟二單宣傳期結束的空擋，前幾天傑西提出於休息日約北斗吃晚餐；說想要跟北斗慶祝一下。傑西生怕吵醒熟睡的戀人攝手攝腳地擰開睡房的門把，空調的溫度剛好維持在令人感覺舒服的度數；目光移向床上不意外地看見一頭短黑髮埋在被窩裡頭，慣常抱著睡的海豹抱枕在睡夢中翻身下不知不覺地掉到地板上。

“啊啦，可憐的ほっくちゃん躺地上了。＂(傑西把抱枕送給北斗時起的名字；想當初北斗跟他爭嚷老半天為什麼要以自己的名字起名，最後還是敵不過對方的死纏爛打。) 彎身撿起海豹抱枕放回北斗的旁邊，順便想偷親一下可愛的睡顏。緩緩地靠近戀人的臉，想要一親芳澤的舉動卻被醒過來的當事人打斷。  
空氣中洋溢著戀人身上淡淡的香水味，松村北斗睜開雙眼後有點對焦不過來。看到眼前傑西放大了的臉讓他更加懷疑自己是否仍在夢中，因近視而不自覺瞇起的雙眼配合迷糊的睡相看著讓人更為心動。

「唔嗯…Jes…？怎麽來了？不是約好晚上嗎…？」  
喊著傑西小名的嗓音帶著一絲懶慵，那是松村北斗特有的小性感；每一次都令路易斯傑西想要把它錄下來永久珍藏。  
「想早點看到北斗，還想給睡美人一個早安吻。」  
「……傻子。誰是睡美人啊。」忍不住小聲吐槽後，敵不過睡魔的北斗抱緊回歸自己懷裡的小海豹；再一次埋頭在枕頭上補眠懶得搭理傻里傻氣的戀人。  
寵溺地揉揉一頭剛修剪過清爽利落的黑髮，傑西主動擔起大廚的責任「我去做點吃的，北斗再睡一會好了。」順道一把親上準備再次陷入睡覺狀態的北斗將剛才沒得手的吻要回來。

兩人對吃的喜好各有不同，時間容許的情況下雙方都會盡量做出大家都喜歡的口味；原本想給北斗做法式吐司，但想到剛起床不好吃太甜膩膩的東西對脾胃不好還是決定做點簡單的。把半熟的太陽蛋放到白吐司上，另一份灑上厚厚一層起司跟黑椒碎放到小烤箱烤溶；水煮開以後倒進預先放入即溶麵豉湯的兩隻小碗裡。處理好食材後正打算回睡房喊人的傑西轉身便看到洗漱完畢的松村北斗乖巧地坐到飯桌前。起床後處於放空狀態的北斗漫不經心地嚼著吐司，聽著傑西自顧自地告訴他團員們的近況；傑西也不太在意對方的沈默不語，邊說話邊喜滋滋地看著戀人偶爾懶散的模樣。  
  
解決午餐過後兩人占據著沙發兩旁，空間裡寧靜得只有傑西手機裏播放著的影片伴隨著北斗掀動小説的聲音。平常習慣早起的北斗在難得的假期下偷懶了一下，本來打算悠閒地渡過下午的計劃並沒有因為傑西的突然出現而改變。原本分開坐著的兩個人不自覺地變成傑西枕在北斗膝上滑手機，北斗轉為一手托著小說另一隻手習慣地撩起對方的沒經造型的頭髮把玩著；這種久違地專屬雙方的愜意時光讓他們暫時放下工作上的種種疲勞，彷彿以往在樂屋打發時間的慣性動作一樣。松村北斗感覺好久沒在家裏看到傑西的臉，電影跟二單的日程機乎互相重叠；除了上音樂番組打歌外好不容易再碰上面卻是SixTONES全員拍攝Youtube影片的通告，兩人根本沒有單獨相處的機會，更別説呆在對方家裏了。

「對了北斗」放下手機的傑西轉身望向上方的北斗，從下而上仰視的角度讓他只能看到對方下顎；兩邊臉頰因工作忙碌消瘦不少而令線條更為明顯。  
「唔？」  
「還記得你上次在影片説過的話嗎？跟我在一塊不算是私人場合之類的。」  
「嗯，對啊。」  
「那上次跟你朋友一起喝酒算私人場合嗎」  
「也不算。」

「欸—？為什麼——！」戀人接二連三的否認讓自己有點挫敗感，忍不住伸手摟住北斗的腰生怕對方借機逃跑；沒有一點贅肉的腰線再一次提醒著傑西得趁雙方進劇組前的時間多帶北斗吃飯補回來。頓時化身三歲半的路易斯傑西讓松村北斗不禁失笑，放下手上的小說摸了一下對方頸後蓬鬆的毛髮，下一秒又戳了戳埋在自己腰間的後腦勺「你幹嘛那麽在意這事兒啊。」本來就是為了影片效果隨意說出的一句話，沒想到偶爾心思縝密的傑西比想像中還在意。

「所以怎樣才算是私人場合啊———」

「你啊…」面對鍥而不捨的提問北斗仿佛看到日常鬧著要自己多教點日文詞彙國小生一般的傑西，有點小苦惱著該怎麼樣解釋。「Jes，工作上我們都分得很清楚對吧。」「嗯」「但其實私底下我也分得很清楚。」「唔？什麼意思？」「於我而言，私人的定義只有兩個人在一起才算真正的私人場合；只要多上一個人就不能相提並論咯。」  
低頭看著一臉不解的傑西，北斗含笑露出熟悉的小虎牙；看得傑西眼花耳熱。  
「那你說，現在這樣夠私人不？」  
耍了點小心機故意轉換成對方最招架不住的低沉嗓音，下一秒甜甜的吻輕柔的落到眼前的人的唇上。

「好嘞，出門出門，不是帶我去吃烤肉來著？看了一下午書好餓啊——」原本舒適地枕著的大腿轉眼變成沙發坐墊，從難得對方做主動的親吻下終於反應過來的傑西眼巴巴地看著伸著懶腰向睡房移動的北斗。  
「哎北斗你去哪呢？」  
「換衣服出門！」  
當機半分鐘後路易斯傑西的大腦再一次運作起來「難不成——北斗害羞了？AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA」隨即追隨想要乘機把話題輕輕帶過的小戀人進睡房。  
「你你你別跟進來——喂！！！路易斯傑西你煩死了！！」啊啊果然不論嬌羞的小貓咪還是是炸毛的小柴犬都很可愛今天的路易斯傑西依舊最愛松村北斗了。

别人總說松村北斗是個傲嬌，但他們往往只看到北斗傲氣的一面；此刻跟傑西在一塊兒的才是真正傲嬌的松村北斗呢。到於這兩小口子最後比預定時間遲了一個半小時才能成功出門那也是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> 傑北太有毒了逼得我這個幾年沒碼字的文盲都得自耕  
> 希望各位傑北太太多產點糧(痛哭  
> 原來只想寫有關私人場合的對話最後不自覺發展成小短篇我也是很困惑的(欸  
> 感覺北斗說那番話時就是在小小的耍傲嬌嘻嘻嘻  
> 好羨慕Jesse啊我也想養一隻北斗(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)(?????  
> 那麼  
> 下次再見
> 
> 璃月*


End file.
